


Confidence...

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: Draco Malfoy Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Hufflepuff, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: (Draco Malfoy x Female!Reader)After slightly injuring the Draco Malfoy how will (Y/N) react to his absent-minded mumblings?





	Confidence...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This cutie was so amazing and nice! I'm sorry I'm not very active if you want to message me with an idea I am soooooo much more likely to write that than my own ideas. Is that bad?
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, a kick to the balls counts as minor violence right?
> 
> Requested: Yass my first Wattpad request actually who really kindly let me post this here. Requested by AnxiousShortyGirl .
> 
> Draco "hates" this hufflepuff and she kicks him in a place after getting fed up of him talking crap and pansy goes to hit the girl but gets hit in the face and 30minuteslater draco is thinking about her and she just happens to be 7feet away and heres him murmuring about how confident she is so she goes up behind him and says "so you like how confident I well lets test that" and she kisses him and they both kiss you could add a part two if they end up together or just leave it like that
> 
> Word Count: 1185 (Whoo!)

"Late." you heard a hiss as you burst into the potions classroom.

"I'm so sorry! I swea-" 

"No swearing and no excuses Ms. (Y/L/N)!" Snape interrupted you as fast as a bat out of hell. "5 points from..."

"Hufflepuff..." you mutter. You can hear the snickers and giggles of the Slytherins and the compassionate looks from your fellow Hufflepuffs.

Why were they always so overly nice? Why couldn't they be mad at you? You didn't want their pity. 

Rolling your eyes, you sat down in your designated seat.

Snape's amazing seating plan meant that you were stuck sat next to Draco. Yes, you, a quiet background Hufflepuff, were sat next to Draco "my father will hear about this" Malfoy.

"Urgh!" you groaned, putting your head on the desk.

"Late!" he poked you in the side with his finger. He was always teasing you or, more appropriately phrased, bullying you.

Well, he was less of a bully and more of an onlooker really. You sensed it was something to do with not getting his hands dirty with the likes of you as he would have probably said.

"Oi! (Y/L/N)!" You heard the distinctive shriek of Pansy Parkinson.

You sped up slightly, speed walking to get away from trouble.

"Where are you off to?" Crabbe and Goyle stood in your way as you turned the corner. It was like they had somehow managed to put their 3 brain cells together and corner you.

You thought you might as well try and escape so you turned and attempted to run past Parkinson.

She quickly grabbed your hair as you sped past her and pulled.

This certainly stopped you. You yelped in pain and dropped the bag that you had previously had slung over your shoulder.

"Pansy," a voice warned.

"Just having a little fun with the Hufflebitch first," she replied, letting your hair go.

Looking around you noticed that the voice belonged to a certain blond Slytherin.

"Keep your bitch on a leash would you?" You muttered to him.

He smirked and stepped towards you.

"I could hurt you if I wanted to, you know?" He tugged a strand of your hair. It was less harsh than Pansy but still stung a little.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" You asked cockily. Even if you were shaking with fear on the inside, you wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction of seeing you afraid.

"Yes, you are! And if you're not then we'll make you scared!" Pansy butted in, slapping you across the face.

You kept your composure but looked towards Malfoy who now seemed to be grimacing instead of smirking.

"Come on!" Draco grumbled as he turned to leave, Crabbe and Goyle following him down the corridor.

As soon as the lesson was over you were out the door like a flash. But something stopped you just as you were about to leave.

"Dumb Hufflebrat!"

You turned around to witness Draco chatting with a smug looking Pansy as he glared at you, a smirk etched on his face.

"Bet she can't do anything right!" Pansy screeched.

You decided that you'd had enough. Enough of people poking fun of you. And enough of Malfoy and his shit-eating grin annoying the heck out of you every single time you saw him.

"Stop making fun of me!" you yelled. You were fuming.

Without another moment's hesitation, you marched up to Draco and...

Well...

You kicked him.

In the balls.

Quite shocked with what you'd just done, you turned and were about to walk away when Pansy grabbed your wrist.

Looking at her you could tell she was about to hit you so you slapped her.

As she reeled back from the force of the surprise smack, you took the opportunity to swiftly slink away.

Wide-eyed and breathing heavily you sprinted to your dorm room before finally losing your composure.

About an hour or so later you decided it was time to stop sulking. Plus you were hungry and had probably missed dinner.

You thought you might as well go and get something to eat while you had the chance. You walked out of your dorm and, for once, you were glad you were in Hufflepuff because at least it meant you didn't have to walk far to get to the kitchens.

When you walked in you were hit with the smell of what was probably tonight's dinner.

It smelled delicious.

"What can I do for you, mistress?" an older looking house elf asked you.

"I would be really grateful if you could spare a minute to get me something to eat," you pleaded, "if that's not too much bother!"

"Right this way!"

You followed as the house elf weaved past the others bustling around. He stopped at a small table at the far corner of the kitchen. It was simple, wooden with four matching stools around it.

"Sit," the house elf motioned, "I'll bring the food."

You thanked him as you sat down and leaned your elbows on the table.

Several minutes later, the house elf came back. You barely noticed as you had started to fall asleep with your head nestled in the crook of your arm.

"I brought the food." the elf giggled.

With that, you head shot up and you started smoothing the bird's nest on your head down.

You promptly stopped when you noticed the smoothed down platinum blond hair of a particular Slytherin you may or may not have prevented from ever having kids.

You mumbled something about coming right back before you set off in the direction of Draco.

You had the intention of maybe apologising, though it had served him right, but that was no way to behave.

What would McGonagall think?

When you were about a foot behind Malfoy you couldn't help but overhear his conversation with one of the house elves that looked less than pleased to be tortured by having to listen to Malfoy's incessant jabbering.

"...honestly she's incredible..."

Could little Draco have a crush? You needed to know this...for research.

"...but today she kicked me! Can you believe it?"

Oh! That's not just any random girl Malfoy was talking about. It was you!?!

You felt conflicted.

"...I think she is really-"

"Really what?" you interrupted, coming closer towards Draco.

The house elf he was conversing with took this as his chance to escape and, with a look of relief, fled somewhere else.

Draco on the other hand span around like a bullet and faced you.

"Umm..." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Go on," you nod, "what am I?"

"Confident." 

He looked down, shifting his gaze.

"So, you like how confident I am, huh?" you teased. "Let's test that, Malfoy!"

Before he could ask what you meant, you had yanked his tie so he was face to face with you. Or, more precisely, lips to lips with you.

That's right. You were kissing Malfoy.

More surprising than that though was that he kissed back!

As soon as you pulled away, you grinned at his stunned expression and skipped away to get your food like the innocent Hufflepuff you totally were (not).


End file.
